


kinktober

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Gen, Just smut, Kinktober, M/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompts everyday for all of kinktober





	1. authors note

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to kinktober this will be all bowers gang and stranger things. Though you can comment any character with any situation you want in this comments!!

Hi for kinktober i thought to write prompts for every day, i missed the first day but, if you want to request a character and situation just comment and ill get to it as soon as i can. ❤️

I will write:

Dubcon  
Violence  
Soft smut  
Rough  
Choking  
Finger choking  
Spit play  
Dom/sub  
Consenting drugging

What i wont write:

Pet play  
Ddlg  
Piss/scat  
Snuff


	2. Henry Bowers x Reader (Mine, nsfw)

Henry’s handsome features are twisted into an ugly sneer as he stares down at you, one hand curled tightly around your throat as you struggle against him. “What happened to you being my good girl, hm?” he snarls. “To wanting to please me? Because I have to tell you, baby, I’m not very pleased right now.”

“I’m sorry,” you rasp, your eyes welling with tears as you struggle to speak (to breathe) around his grip on your throat. “I shouldn’t have said no. I was just tired, Henry.”

Henry nostrils flare as he releases you, letting you fall back onto the mattress with a small squeak. “So my baby girl is tired, hm?” he purrs as he joins you on the bed, sliding in between your spread thighs. “Too tired to give me what I want?”

His fingers trail up to brush against the fabric of your panties, and he offers you a wicked grin when he feels the dampness of your cunt through the silk. “Well apparently not all of you is tired,” he says, his voice cruel and mocking. He continues to stroke his fingers over your clothed cunt and you find yourself rocking your hips against his hand, whimpering in spite of yourself. 

“I’m yours, Henry,” you murmur as you reach down to press your heel of your palm against the bulge that’s growing in his jeans, making him hiss in response as he bucks into your touch. “I do want to please you. Whatever you want.”

“Shhh, baby girl.” Henry raises his free hand and brushes the backs of his knuckles down your cheek, giving you a small smile “I know you do. You’re my good girl, right?”

“Y-Yeah.”

Henry hooks his thumbs into the waistband of your panties and tugs them down, hiking up your dress before turning you over onto your hands and knees. “Fucking gorgeous,” he grunts as he frees his cock from his jeans, dragging the head of it between your slippery folds. “So wet for me. So eager.”

You muffle a small whimper into the pillow, pressing your hips back against Henry’s own. “Only for you,” you tell him.

“That’s right.” Henry fucks into you in one fluid motion, bottoming out in a single thrust, making you gasp and curl your fingers around the blanket, clutching it tightly as he begins to pound into you. “Because no one fucks you like this, do they, baby girl? No one else can make you this wet. Fuck,” he grunts, “you’re dripping all over me.”

You squeeze your eyes closed as heat begins to course through your body, fresh wetness pooling between you thighs and around Henry’s cock. “No, Henry,” you pant, struggling to catch your breath amidst the brutality of his fucking. “I told you. I’m yours.”

“Then cum for me, baby girl.” Henry grips your hips tightly, using them for leverage as he picks up his pace. You whimper and writhe beneath him, unsure if the ache in your cunt is derived more from pleasure, pain, or the odd combination of both that’s burning in your belly. “Cum all over my cock. Show me who you belong to.”

The walls of your cunt flutter around him, making Henry growl. “Be my good girl,” he continues. “I know you can do it.”

Sliding one hand down from your hip, Henry brushes his thumb over your clit, making you cry out in surprise and pleasure. “That’s it,” he praises as he feels your begin to soak his cock, you body trembling as your orgasm begins to build, “that’s my girl.”

“Now cum for me, baby.”


	3. Patrick Hockstetter x Reader (pet, nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk why reader cheating on henry with pat is so popular but anyways

“What did I just say to you, slut?”

Patrick grabs you by the chin and turns your head, forcing you to shift your eyes back to the mirror beside the bed that runs from the floor to the ceiling. “I said that I wanted you to watch.”

Your cheeks flush as you take in your reflection. Sitting astride Patrick’s lap with one of his large hands curled around your throat, the mirror gives you both the perfect view as you ride him, able to watch each time that his dick slips in and out out of your cunt. Shame and embarrassment course hotly through your system, twinning together with the odd sensation of arousal that, despite everything, Patrick still manages to bring out in you.

“You can move now,” he drawls, giving your throat a gentle squeeze. It’s not so much a threat as it is a simple reminder. Patrick is in charge. Patrick is in control. And it’s simply in your best interest to play along and give him what he wants. “Come on, princess. You know I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

“I’m sorry, Pat,” you mumble quietly. As you begin to roll your hips once again, settling your hands on his chest for leverage, you try to keep your eyes focused on the mirror, but it only takes a few moments before embarrassment overtakes you, and you look away once more. “I can’t do this.”

Patrick snarls at you, baring his teeth as he tightens his grip on your throat. “Did I ask you for your opinion, slut?” he sneers. “I told you I wanted you to watch, and that’s what you should be doing.”

A soft whimper slips past your lips, hot tears welling up in your eyes. “Don’t even start with that,” patrick growls, and you quickly blink them away. (You can always cry later, you remind yourself. Later when you’re alone. When you’re safe.)

“I’m sorry,” you whisper again. Steeling yourself, you swallow your embarrassment and turn to stare straight in the mirror as you raise and lower your hips, grinding your clit against his pubic bone as you ride him. Your arousal slowly returns to you, bleeding through your veins and causing a spark of something other than shame to ignite in your belly. Not only do you feel yourself begin to grow wetter, but you can see it as well. Your slick glistens on his dick, and your mouth parts just slightly as you watch, all traces of embarrassment seeping from your body.

“That’s it,” he purrs, stroking his thumb over the hollow of your throat. “You like it, don’t you? I knew that you would.” You dig your nails into skin, raking them down his chest as you begin to roll your hips faster, making him hiss. “Always acting so shy and innocent, but deep down you’re just a dirty little slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes, daddy.” you pant, your mind beginning to cloud over with a haze of lust and want and desire and, worst of all, need.

“Look at you, making a mess all over my dick. What a needy little thing you are.” patrick bucks his hips up, and the force of his thrust catches you off guard, causing you to cry out in both surprise and pleasure. “That sweet cunt of yours is mine.”

You meet his gaze in the mirror, locking eyes with him as you once again pick up your pace, feeling your orgasm begin to build in your belly. “Yes, daddy.”

“Are you going to cum for me?” Patrick murmurs, reaching down in between your bodies to circle your clit with his thumb. “I want you to watch yourself. Watch how fucking beautiful you are when you fall apart. Go on. Soak my dick.”

All it takes is another brush of his thumb over your clit for you to cum, and you resist the urge to close your eyes as your orgasm slams into you. The force of it is so intense that it makes you tremble, and you moan loudly as the walls of your cunt flutter around his dick. “Patrick,” you whine, and he simply shushes you, not even bothering to correct your slip of the tongue.

You barely recognize your own reflection in the mirror; the girl who’s rolling her hips so forcefully, so aggressively, her skin all flushed and sweaty as her cum seeps out from her cunt and drips all over Patrick’s dick, whining loudly as she scratches her nails down is chest surely can’t be you. 

“See?” Patrick asks as he once again locks eyes with you in the mirror. “Isn’t this so much better than Henry?” His mouth makes contact with your neck hard, and you whimper at the pain.

“Yes,” you breathe. And you do. The creature atop Patrick, so unashamed in her pleasure and need, knows he’s better than her boyfriend who had been way too distant to have any emotional connection like this.

“That’s my good girl”


End file.
